


Happy(?) Father's Day

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Father's Day, Father's Day Special, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: There are several new messages and missed calls to Rantarou's phone, all from one number. He didn't save that number in his contact list, but judging from the messages, he knows very well who it is.





	Happy(?) Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so most people in the fandom seem to agree that Rantarou's father is a terrible person, so yeah, I kinda wanna do something more serious in my fic instead of just ~~my usual~~ "let's cuddle for the whole day and do nothing else uwu"

There are several new messages and missed calls to Rantarou's phone, all from one number. He didn't save that number in his contact list, but judging from the messages, he knows very well who it is.

Rantarou is laying down in bed, his phone not too far from him; but he doesn't feel like touching it right now.

He wishes he never has to contact his father again.

The man was hardly ever at home. And the moment he  _ was _ at home, he never really talked to his sisters. He always only saw Rantarou as his “successor” or whatever. And he only saw Rantarou's mom, step moms, and pretty much any women who had slept with him as nothing but mistresses to satisfy his lust. He only cared about his company and his groin—never about anyone or anything else.

Rantarou never got to celebrate Father's Day normally. While other children could brag about their dads’ strength or play with their dads happily, he was left all alone.

Instead, he was the one who had to be a father figure for his sisters. He was, and still is, the one who had to be the one supporting his sisters all by himself.

The moment he graduated from high school, Rantarou completely cut off his father from his life. He left the house and moved to an apartment by himself, while his sisters stay with his aunt, who's infinitely a better parent figure than his father.

Yet that old man somehow still has the nerves to text Rantarou, “Happy Father's Day “

“Happy” Father's Day? Seriously? How can any of his children be happy with a father like that?

Thank God Rantarou's parents-in-law are different.

Ever since he started dating Kaede, not only Kaede herself, but also her whole family had always treated him well. Her parents treat him like their own son, like a part of the family. And he actually felt the warmth of family, something he never felt before. Familial love used to feel strange for him—and it still kind of does—but he always cherishes every moment of it.

Sure, her parents were skeptical of him at first. Which is to be expected, since his father is a well-known billionaire and they do know about his… not-so-good behavior. But Rantarou actually managed to prove that he was nothing like his father, with Kaede's help.

And now he has become a father himself.

October 3rd is his birthday. Last year in particular, was probably the best birthday ever for him. Because Kaede gave him the best gift possible—a child in her womb that was conceived from their love.

During the 9 months of their wait, Rantarou treated Kaede like a queen. He loved and pampered her with extra attention than usual. And he also kept giving chaste kisses on the ever-growing bulge in her belly, always telling the baby that he loves her.

June 1st is one of the most important dates in their lives.

Rantarou still remembers everything that happened in the labor room. When Kaede, who's usually cheerful and positive, was scared if she wouldn't make it, and he was the one reassuring her. She was holding his hand tightly, wishing for him to support her. And they both felt the overwhelming relief when both Kaede and the baby survived the ordeal. He was so ecstatic, he couldn't even say a word and just straight up hugged her while being in tears.

Setsuko. Child of melody. Kaede picked that name for her. She loves music, and she also loves singing her love song for her.

And now Kaede is right there, sleeping next to him, with their little Setsuko between them, also sleeping. He just smiles at them both and kisses Setsuko’s forehead. And then he takes Kaede's left hand and kisses the wedding ring on her finger. Sure, Kaede is usually the one who initiates their intimate moments, but Rantarou also loves reflexively giving her gentle kisses.

Kaede then squirms and wakes up to see her beloved. “Hey…” she greets him with her sleepy voice.

Rantarou chuckles at her and kisses her lips, as Kaede smiles and kisses him in return. They share a sleepy, yet lingering kiss for a few moments.

After they’re done kissing, Kaede carefully climbs on top of Rantarou and rests her head on his chest. Rantarou only smiles at her and caresses her hair, as she clings onto him and falls asleep again.

As he continues caressing Kaede's hair, Rantarou takes his phone and sees the very same notifications from earlier—the ones he hasn't bothered to check.

He takes a deep breath and musters some courage to open the text messages.

 

> **_unknown number:_ **
> 
> _ Hello, Rantarou. How are you? I heard you already have a daughter now. _
> 
> _ Happy Father's Day to both of us. _

 

_ You’re not my father… _ . Rantarou thinks to himself, as he drops his phone aside and groans in frustration.

As far as Rantarou can tell, Kaede does know of his… difficult relationship with his father. That guy didn't attend their wedding or even congratulate them via phone or whatever. Hell, he might not even know Kaede in person, despite her being his own daughter-in-law. Pretty sure all he cares about is the fact that she just gave birth to a baby who would be his “successor” in the future.

No. Scratch that. The baby is a girl, so that bastard won't care about her at all. Just like how he neglected his daughters in the past.

_ I’m not like him… I’ll never be like him…  _ Rantarou always repeats those words like a spell, swearing that he will be a good father for his family. That he will be faithful to Kaede and their vow of marriage. “I love you…” he mutters under his breath as he kisses Kaede’s head.

Kaede wakes up from his kiss, but this time she doesn't squirm because his kiss feels more distraught. So instead, she asks him, “What's wrong…?”

Rantarou is a little startled, but then he sighs and wraps his arms around Kaede’s body. “Well…” he says, “My dad just texted me…”

“And…?” Kaede mumbles. “Do you want to reply him…?”

“Hmmm…” Rantarou hums in confusion.

Rantarou keeps telling himself he will never forgive that man. He keeps telling himself that his family isn't, and shouldn't be, defined by bloodline. He shouldn't get a pass on all the bad things he’s done just because he did a good thing once, or just because he’s his biological father.

But his aunt also taught him that if someone truly wants redemption, then they deserve it. Sure what he did was still wrong, but if he acknowledges that, knows it will never be okay, and tries using that to make up to Rantarou and his sisters, and become a better person, then he does deserve to be forgiven.

But as of now, he doesn't seem to be seeking for that redemption.

That message doesn't mean anything to him. He never said he was sorry.

So, until that uncertain time comes, Rantarou has no obligation to let him back into his life.

But another thought sparks in Rantarou’s mind. What if he  _ is _ sorry, but he can't say it for whatever reason? What if that's the reason he texted him in the first place?

“Hey, Tarou…” Kaede says.

“Hm?”

“Maybe… you should at least reply his text,” she tells him. “Just to be polite.”

Rantarou sighs and stares at the phone screen. “I guess…”

“Well, I mean… even if you don't want to forgive him, at least you should still be the nice person I know you are,” Kaede continues. “Don't do something he would’ve done. If you do want to forgive him though, you should give him a chance. He can't ask for forgiveness or redeem himself if you don't.”

_ Give him a chance… _

Well, if Kaede is the one telling him to, maybe he should. She may not fully understand the details of how bad his relationship with his father is—not that he wants her to, but she does want things between them to be clear.

Rantarou then takes his phone again. He stares at the screen for a while, until he finally decides to reply the text.

 

> **_me:_ **
> 
> _ Thanks. _

 

After that, Rantarou throws his phone away to the bed, not caring where it lands.

Rantarou may not have entirely forgiven his father, but he’s not like him. And Kaede knows that. And Rantarou is willing to give his father a chance, but only because he’s a good man who respects Kaede. His father doesn't deserve his forgiveness.

Not yet.

But hey, at least they’re in a slightly amicable term now. At least he's giving a chance in case he does want it. So he might earn that forgiveness one day. One day…

But what really matters to Rantarou right now is to be a good father for a family he does have. To be there for Kaede and Setsuko.

Rantarou finally lets out a relieved sigh and smiles. He sits up and fixes Kaede's position on his lap, as he kisses her on the lips while holding her in his arms. Kaede smiles as his kiss feels happy to her now, and then she kisses him back while wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

After they’re done, Kaede is the one who takes off first. “So,” she speaks, “what did you do?”

“Just a small 'thanks’,” Rantarou shrugs. “Is that good enough?”

“Mm-hmm…” Kaede smiles at him and gives him a peck on the lips. “Happy Father's Day…”

“Thanks…” Rantarou smiles, as they both share another gentle and loving kiss.

After they part from their kiss, Kaede is the first one to speak. “By the way…” she says. “I have a surprise for you…”

“Eh? You do?” Rantarou blinks in surprise.

“Yup!” Kaede replies as she gets up from Rantarou's lap. “I’m taking it for you now, okay?”

“Okay…”

With that, Kaede then leaves their room. Meanwhile, Rantarou stays on the bed and looks at Setsuko, who's still sleeping even now. He lets her grab his finger with her whole hand. He also gives her tiny kisses on her forehead and both of her chubby cheeks.  _ So cute… _ he thinks.

Just few minutes later, Kaede enters the room to see Rantarou squealing at Setsuko's cuteness. Kaede only smiles at them both without interrupting them.

Rantarou then notices that Kaede is already back. “Oh hey…” he says as he notices a plate of sandwich she’s carrying. “You made that just now?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kaede replies and sits down on the bed. “Just a simple Nutella sandwich. Sorry if I can’t make you anything better.”

“No, it's alright,” Rantarou replies. “I’m already happy that you even made something for me at all.”

“Really?”

“Yup!”

“Thanks!” Kaede cheers as she kisses Rantarou's cheek.

Rantarou then eats the sandwich happily, enjoying its taste and the love Kaede poured into it in every bite.

Maybe he can finally have a happy Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who have a father and those who don't  
> To those who are loved by their father and those who aren't  
> To everyone out there
> 
> Happy Father's Day <3


End file.
